disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratatouille
Ratatouille is an Academy Award and Golden Globe-winning computer-animated film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution. It tells the story of Remy (voiced by Patton Oswalt), a rat living in Paris who wants to be a chef. The film was the eighth movie produced by Pixar, and was written and directed by Brad Bird, who took over from Jan Pinkava in 2005, and it was released on June 29, 2007 in the United States and on October 12, 2007 in the United Kingdom, to both critical acclaims and box office success. It was the last Disney/Pixar film to use the Pixar exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo. Plot Remy is a rat who lives in the attic of a French country home with his brother Emile and a rat pack led by his father Django. Gifted with a keen sense of smell and taste, Remy aspires to be a gourmet chef, inspired by France's recently deceased top chef, Auguste Gusteau. Instead, however, his talent is put to work in sniffing for rat poison. When the pack is discovered by the home's occupant, they flee into the sewers; Remy becomes separated from the others and ends up marooned underneath Gusteau's restaurant in Paris, conversing with a hallucination of the famous chef. Remy is a rat that can cook and is the one who ends up teaching Alfredo how to cook. Urged on by Gusteau, Remy makes his way up to the restaurant's kitchen skylight to watch the staff in action. There, he observes Alfredo Linguini being hired as an escuelerie by Skinner, the restaurant's current owner and Gusteau's former sous-chef. When Linguini spills some of the soup and attempts to recreate it using random ingredients, Remy is horrified, and falls into the kitchen; there, instead of escaping, he fixes the soup. Remy is caught by Linguini just as Linguini is caught by Skinner, but before anyone can stop the serving staff, the soup is served and found to be a success. Colette, the staff's only female chef, convinces Skinner to retain Linguini, believing him to be the success behind the soup. Linguini takes Remy home instead of killing him, as Remy was the "little chef" who made the soup. After a lot of training, Remy and Linguini overcome their language barrier with Remy pulling Linguini's hair under his toque blanche to control his limbs like a marionette. The pair successfully meet the challenges devised by Skinner. Skinner, suspicious of Linguini's talents, discovers that Linguini is actually Gusteau's son and by Gusteau's will, is the rightful owner of the restaurant; this revelation would ruin Skinner's plans to use Gusteau's name to market a line of microwaveable meals. Remy discovers the documents and takes them to Linguini, who subsequently fires Skinner and takes control of the restaurant. Linguini and Colette even begin to develop a romantic bond, leaving Remy feeling left out and taken for granted. Remy finds Emile in the restaurant's trash, and Remy is reunited with the pack. Django warns Remy that humans and rats will never get along, but Remy does not believe him. Meanwhile, Remy begrudgingly feeds Emile and his friends by stealing from the kitchen's pantry as the nights pass. Anton Ego, a food critic whose past review cost Gusteau's one of its star ratings, announces he will review the restaurant again the next day based on its rising success. Linguini, under pressure of Ego's pending arrival, has a falling out with Remy, causing Remy to retaliate by leading a raid on the kitchen's foodstocks that night. Linguini catches the rats in the act and chases them all out, including Remy, feeling betrayed. Remy, dejected, is captured by Skinner. In his cage, Remy has one final conversation with his phantom Gusteau, who tells him that the rat never needed his guidance and at that moment, he is freed by Django and Emile. Remy returns to the kitchen, where a frantic Linguini apologizes and asks Remy back to help. Linguini then reveals the truth about Remy to the staff, resulting in a mass walk-out by the disbelievers; Colette later returns after recalling Gusteau's motto: "Anyone can cook." Impressed by his son's determination, Django organizes the rest of the pack to help out in the kitchen. They throw Skinner and a health inspector, bound and gagged, into the freezer when they try to interfere. Linguini uses roller skates to wait on all the tables by himself, while Remy and Colette work together to prepare a variation on ratatouille for Ego. Ego is amazed by the dish, which evokes childhood memories of his mother's cooking, and asks to see the chef. Linguini and Colette wait until all the other customers leave to introduce Remy to Ego. Ego writes a glowing review of the meal the next day, declaring Remy to be "nothing less than the finest chef in France." In the dénouement, Gusteau's is closed down by the health inspector, and Ego loses his job and his credibility as a food critic for praising a restaurant filled with rats. However, he eagerly funds a new restaurant run by Linguini and Colette, featuring dining areas for both humans and rats and a kitchen designed for Remy to continue cooking. The film ends showing a long queue outside and a sign displaying a rat wearing a toque and holding a spoon, above it the name "La Ratatouille." Cast * Patton Oswalt as Remy. * Lou Romano as Linguini. * Janeane Garofalo as Colette Tatou. * Ian Holm as Chef Skinner. * Peter O'Toole as Anton Ego. * Brad Garrett as Auguste Gusteau. * Brian Dennehy as Django. * Peter Sohn as Emile. * Will Arnett as Horst. * Julius Callahan as Lalo. * James Remar as Larousse. * John Ratzenberger as Mustafa. * Teddy Newton as Talon Labarthe. * Tony Fucile as Pompidou. * Jake Steinfeld as Git. * Brad Bird as Ambrister Minion. List of Cameos * The Pizza Planet truck appears on the bridge over the Seine River in the scene where Skinner chases Remy. * During a street scene, Bomb Voyage can be seen in the background as a mime. The boy watching the mime is young Anton Ego (from Anton's flashback). * Bomb Voyage is also featured on the front page of the newspaper in which Colette reads Solene LeClaire's review. * A shadow of Dug from Up can be seen as Remy runs through an apartment. * When Linguini is trying to find a place for Remy to hide, it is revealed his boxers have The Incredibles logo on them. * Several Chinese food boxes matching the one Manny and Gypsy used to perform their act in A Bug's Life can be seen inside Linguini's fridge. * A poster with Mr. Incredible's supersuit is briefly seen during the scene where Skinner chases Remy. * When Remy tries to feel the taste of the strawberry, a few notes from the song "Bella Notte " (Lady and the Tramp) can be heard playing. * Some caviar seen in Gusteau's pantry is branded "Nemo", the name of Marlin's son in Finding Nemo. * When Linguini was going to fit his bike on the back of the TV, he did not switch on the lights. When it was off, Hal the cockroach from Wall-E appeared. * Linguini has a soccer ball on his shelf, which is the same soccer ball from the robot kid at the beginning of Monsters Inc. * A113 appears on an ear tag on the tough rat's ear. Videos Clips File:Ratatouille (2007) - Clip Something new, post|Something New File:Ratatouille (2007) - Clip Cooking, pre|Cooking File:Ratatouille (2007) - Clip Rat in the kitchen|Rat in the Kitchen File:Ratatouille (2007) - Clip Kitchen help, pre|Kitchen Help Misc. File:Disney's Really Short Report (2007) - Ratatouille, post|Disney's Really Short Report Category:2007 films Category:Pixar films Category:Ratatouille Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Annie Award for Best Animated Feature Category:Pixar Category:3-D films Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards winners Category:Disney films